Happy Father's Day
by NekoMaji
Summary: I heard weird noises at Fullbuster's residence. What are they doing? AU and OOC! Gray x Juvia! Rated M for somebody! Im sucked at summary. Please check it if disturb you.


Good day everyone! Im here to present my one shot! I didn't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the owner of it and Im just a fan who are willing to share my own imagination! Nice to meet you! This is rated M. Hold your tissues and read! :D

NekoMaji

Presents  
**  
Happy Father's Day**

At Fullbuster's Residence

Gray came home late. Its 12 midnight and there are too much load in his work but he done all of it. He just sighed at everything, wish he can throw himself in the bed and sleep.

He opened the door of his house.

Someone jumped to him. "Welcome back…."

Its his lovely, beautiful, kind, sweet, and caring Wife. Juvia Lockser! "Gray-sama!"

He catches her with all of his strength even he is exhausted that time. "Thanks." He stared at her with few minutes. "You are not sleeping?"

Juvia just smiled and give him a light kiss. "Juvia is waiting for Gray-sama!"

The fact that he know his wife doing that thing is something surprise or anything she wants to say. She will wait even Gray will come late at home midnight, morning jumping on him and tell something important that he is the one who will know it first before the others. They went in argument before and everything only calm down when Gray apologized and Juvia at the other side too.

To what he have seen now Juvia only waited that long when there is a something special.

Okay. What is it?

"Did Gray-sama eat dinner?" she asked.

"Yes." He locked their apartment and he just sit down in their little living room ( Japanese style living room that you can see in anime). He puts down his thing and lay down.

"Gray-sama is so tired today." Juvia pouted.

Gray sighed. He sits and rubbed Juvia's cheek. "Im exhausted today. What do you want?"

She pouts cuter than before. "Juvia wants to give Gray-sama something_ special_." She whispered to him.

He shivered. He got excited to what she was talking about is something special or something will happen tonight? I mean this early midnight. Gray just looked at her blushing.

"What is this special?" Excited?

"Well." She went near to him and holds his necktie.

"Juvia" Untie it.

Unbutton his polo slowly. "Wants"

"To" She stripped him his coat slowly.

"You today" She whispered, stripped his polo long sleeves shirt and show his muscular body.

She gives him a gentle kiss on forehead.

Of course after that the special happened.

/(^_^)\

Meredy, Ultear and Jellal who are went home really late because of their projects. They accidentally passed by in Fullbuster's apartment.

Gray moaned.

Their eyes narrowed and looked at each other.

"Gray-sama you're so hard."

They heard the magic word. What the hell they are blushing and make their walk fast to get inside of their apartment soon. Jellal live with his wife Erza. Meredy and Ultear live at the same apartment together.

/(^_^)\

The Dragneel couples want to go in convenient store at a time like this but….

"Gray-sama don't! Kyaaa!"

"Its not my fault every movement you do is just making me to, you know!"

Both of the blushed hard and walks fast.

"That was crazy." Natsu looked at Lucy.

Lucy shakes her head. "They can be silent if they are doing it right, Honey." Natsu agreed.

/(^_^)\

Cana with the Strauss siblings's passed by.

Cana who is drunk was laughing hard but she stopped when she heard. The Strauss siblings looked at each other blushing.

"Its feels good! Give me more!" Gray exclaimed.

"Does Juvia need to do this position again later?" Juvia asked. Gray agreed.

For their little sister it's not good for children.

Cana smirked. "Don't let him walk tomorrow!" The Strauss siblings dragged her quickly.

/(^_^)\

Everyone who passed by at their apartment have same reaction but different feed back. It's really bothering that they heard those kind of noises that they can only watch, read and do in reality their husband and wife. This one is different. They want to congratulate them after one month if their mission became success.

Lyon comically cried because his chance is gone. He sulks in the corner but by Shiella's comfort he made up his mind. He won't give up. But sooner or later he will.

The whole midnight finished.

/(^_^)\

"Is Juvia satisfied you?" Lay down next to him.

"Yes. Its very relaxing. You can make a business because of that Juvia." Gray smiled.

"But Juvia wants only to do it only to Gray-sama and no other people!" She pouted.

"Fine! Umm.. What is all of this by the way?" He asked.

She blinked twice. "Happy Father's Day!" She gave him a kiss in his lips.

Gray nodded. He forgot a special day for a guy like him. Its only celebrates once a year but Juvia made it memorable for him.

"Thank you." He kissed her back. "You're such a good massager Juvia."

"Want Juvia to do it often?" She asked.

Gray nodded.

That will be great.

/(^_^)\

A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading! I feel like I need a good massage too.

How is it? I guess you think a double meaning about it? Gihee.  
Thank you!


End file.
